


Provocando Saiyajins: Enfim um confronto direto

by Brumabo



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumabo/pseuds/Brumabo
Summary: Bulma parte para Namekusei em busca das esferas do dragão para reviver os seus amigos mortos pelos saiyajins.Sem saber o que o destino lhe reserva, ela segue confiante para uma aventura que jamais imaginou passar!





	Provocando Saiyajins: Enfim um confronto direto

**Author's Note:**

> Olá pessoal!!
> 
> Sou nova no site e hoje trago essa fic para vocês conhecerem um pouquinho da minha escrita ^^
> 
> Espero que vocês gostem e nos vemos nos final...

_ **Provocação** _

_Pro·vo·ca·ção_

_s.f. Substantivo Feminino_

_1.Ato ou efeito de provocar;_

_2.Ato ou palavra de desrespeito que pode levar à agressividade como resposta; insulto, ofensa;_

_3.Ato ou atitude irreverente; atrevimento, audácia, petulância._

_4.Desafio lançado a alguém; repto._

_ **5.Ato ou processo para tentar atrair ou seduzir.** _

_ **6.(Informal) Pessoa que chama a atenção pelo comportamento ou pela aparência e tem um certo apelo sexual.** _

_Planeta Namekusei _

— Ain... Por que mesmo que eu estou aqui? – Ela resmungava enquanto arrastava os pés pela grama azul do planeta de céu esverdeado.

— Porque precisávamos de alguém para pilotar a nave e porque é o SEU namorado que vamos reviver com as esferas – O baixinho careca estreitava os olhos a olhando de soslaio.

— Eu sei... eu sei! Mas estou cansada, preciso de um banho, preciso comer, preciso dormir. Se continuar assim vou envelhecer o meu lindo rosto antes do tempo – Choramingando a garota se joga ao chão se deitando fixando os olhos para as nuvens com as mais diversas formas e tamanhos – E antes que eu me esqueça, é EX namorado.

— Olha Bulma! Não podemos ficar aqui nesse campo aberto com aquele saiyajin psicótico do Vegeta por aí. Já temos as cinco esferas do dragão, faltam apenas duas para a gente realizar o nosso desejo e ir embora desse planeta, então anda logo. Vamos achar outro lugar onde você possa descansar enquanto eu e o Gohan procuramos as que faltam, o que você acha?

— Está bem Kuririn. Você tem razão! Bulma Briefs ainda é muito jovem para ser morta por um alienado como aquele – A garota de cabelos cerúleos reunia todas as suas forças para se levantar enquanto se apoiava na pequena criança ao seu lado – Obrigada pequeno Gohan.

— Por nada Bulma – O pequenino auxiliava a garota a passos lentos, enquanto observava Kuririn sobrevoar a área procurando um lugar mais tranquilo para deixar a amiga.

— ENCONTREI HA HA – O baixinho gritava do alto apontando para uma pequena ilha ao longe.

Logo Bulma estava presa aos braços pequenos, mas fortes de Gohan que a levava em um voo rápido. Tudo o que queriam eram encontrar as esferas e ir embora, pois sabiam que não seriam hábeis o suficiente para uma batalha caso o inimigo resolvesse ataca-los. Precisavam da ajuda de Goku, mas o membro mais poderoso do grupo estava acamado e não tinha previsão de alta. Sendo assim sobrou para os mais fracos partirem em uma missão que ao que tudo indicava seria “pacífica”.

Assim que chegaram naquela ilhazinha aconchegante, a azulada revirou a mochila e retirou dela suas cápsulas onde apertando o botão uma delas se transformou em uma casa. Ela dava pulinhos de alegria e fazia o sinal de vitória com os dedos para os amigos que não estavam tão animados assim.

Estavam apreensivos. Pelo KI sabiam que fortes seres superiores estavam presentes naquele planeta e que não eram apenas namekuseijins.

— Bulma, eu e o Gohan vamos dar uma olhada por aí. Preciso que você tome conta das esferas com a sua vida. Vegeta não pode reuni-las ou seu desejo de ser imortal será realizado e aí sim é o nosso fim – Kuririn dizia duramente para a garota que revirava as mochilas – Está me ouvindo?

— Ah... sim! Eu tomarei conta delas, mas o que eu faço se ele aparecer por aqui? – Arregalando os olhos ela se deu conta da encrenca e que estava metida.

— Eu é que vou saber? Não é você a “mulher mais linda e inteligente do universo”? – Ele a questionava arqueando uma sobrancelha sorrindo de canto para a expressão de fúria de Bulma – Você vai se sair bem – Ele disse e voou o mais rápido que pode tendo ao seu lado Gohan.

— ESPERA... KURIRIN... K-U-R-I-R-I-NNNNNNNNNNN – Ela gritava a todos os pulmões, mas já era tarde. Apenas um brilho no céu era perceptível aos olhos mostrando que os dois garotos estavam longe – Ah, mas ele me paga. Ele vai ver só!

Fechando os olhos e respirando fundo tudo o que Bulma fazia era pedir a Kami-Sama que ficasse em segurança. Logo os braços que estavam cruzados são soltos e ela olhava ao redor. Eis que as cinco esferas do dragão estavam uma do lado da outra, facilitando o serviço para qualquer ladrão que tivesse a intenção de levá-las. É então que sua mente genial e brilhante lhe dá uma ideia. Separa-las. Mas as deixando próximas seria a coisa mais inteligente a se fazer. Aqueles outros seres não tinham um radar como o dela que apontava as coordenadas exatas de onde o seu bem maior estava. Sendo assim ela tinha uma vantagem. Uma grande vantagem.

A azulada pega a bola alaranjada com sete estrelas dentro e a coloca em um buraco raso que ela fez, colocando em cima uma mesa e uma cadeira. Perfeito!

A outra de duas estrelas, ela joga em um rio próximo. Este não era fundo. Poderia facilmente nadar ou melhor, pedir para que alguém nadasse e pegasse para ela. Afinal, vai que um monstro horrível morasse dentro daquele rio? Ela que não iria arriscar sua preciosa vida com uma bobagem dessas.

Ótimo!

Outra ela rolou e a escondeu atrás de um pequeno arbusto. Outra colocou dentro da caverna onde estava seu acampamento e a última ficou ali mesmo. A mercê da própria sorte.

— Excelente trabalho Bulma Briefs! – Ela estufava o peito e se vangloriava como se fosse a única pessoa com o QI elevado no universo.

Com um dos seus problemas resolvidos, tudo o que ela precisava era cuidar de si. Então ela come um cereal que sua mãe preparou para a longa viagem de três meses e um leite de caixinha. Graças a Kami ela tinha inventado aquelas cápsulas. Sem elas seria impossível conservar e levar tanta comida para durar por tanto tempo.

Assim que terminou a sua refeição era hora de atender o seu corpo que implorava por uma atenção. Animadamente ela segue até a banheira da casa e a enche com vários sais de banho fazendo muita espuma. Faz um coque desajeitado nos longos cabelos e começa a se despir. Tirando as botas e as meias ela percebe o quanto seus pés estão machucados por ter andado tanto. Os massageia. Em seguida tira as roupas lentamente e então entra na banheira. O corpo se arrepia pelo contato com a água quente. Como aquela sensação era boa – Ahhhhhh que delícia! – Ela afirmava para si mesma enquanto passava o sabonete por todo o seu corpo. Rosto. Pescoço. Ombros. Braços. Barriga. Pernas. Em sua intimidade. Lugar onde ela parou um tempo a mais do que gostaria. Talvez a ausência de um toque masculino a estava deixando necessitada. Deslizando os dedos pelas dobras macias ela ouve um barulho vindo do lado de fora. Para. Silêncio. Dá de ombros e recomeça o seu leve toque quando novamente o soar de coisas sendo jogadas ao chão lhe atinge os ouvidos.

— Kuririn? Gohan? É vocês? – Não obtendo resposta ela se levanta e retira o excesso de espuma com o chuveirinho, se enrola na toalha e na ponta dos pés segue até a parte de fora da casa.

Diante do que vê ela paralisa. Sua pele se arrepia ao ver a figura sombria de Vegeta segurando o radar do dragão em uma das mãos, uma esfera embaixo do braço e a outra rolando por debaixo do pé esquerdo. Ele estava tão concentrado tentando decifrar o que era aquele aparelho que nem se deu conta da presença feminina que o encarava.

Mas não demora muito para que suas narinas apuradas sintam o olfato bom que exalava da fêmea em sua frente. Os olhos negros por um instante se fixaram nos olhos cor de safira, mas a pele pálida e quase nua chamou mais atenção do que o seu objetivo, fazendo o seu olhar o trair e descer vagarosamente por todo o corpo curvilíneo da mulher.

Ela por outro lado, tremia. Tremia e não era de frio. Era de medo. Temia pelo seu futuro. Em sua cabeça ela se recriminava _“Faça alguma coisa Bulma! Pensa. Pensa. Pensa. ”_ É então que como um estalo seus olhos brilham maliciosamente mordendo o lábio inferior. A garota ajeita a postura mostrando que o que aquele saiyajin tinha de músculos, ela tinha de inteligência.

— O que faz aqui? – Ela pergunta de forma intimidadora e um olhar arrogante.

Já Vegeta que devaneava em pensamentos, balança a cabeça em negativa e instala o sorriso frio acompanhado do seu rosto de um assassino calculista – Vim apenas pegar o me pertence! – Ele disse tirando a esfera debaixo do braço e segurando em sua mão com o braço esticado.

— Sinto muito saiyajin, mas isso não é seu! Eu a encontrei e ela pertence a mim! – Bulma respondia da mesma forma altiva que ele.

— HAHAHAHAHAHAHA – A gargalhada é dada – Você é louca mulher? Sabe com quem está lidando? Devia me temer – O sorriso presunçoso é instalado no rosto másculo do homem.

Bulma então estreita o olhar de moleca e caminha sensualmente em direção ao moreno, balançando os quadris de um lado para o outro tentando chamar a atenção para área arredondada. Seu coração batia acelerado. Quem sabe Vegeta não fosse fácil de seduzir como os terráqueos. Um passo em falso e seria morta com toda certeza! Mas era melhor morrer tentando do que deixa-lo levar o seu radar. Porque caso isso acontecesse, seus esforços teriam sido em vão.

Como uma cobra sorrateira, ela se aproxima fazendo o homem forte em sua frente recuar um passo para trás.

— Eu sei quem você é! E posso afirmar que você é bem mais viril ao vivo do que pela TV – Seus olhos consumiam o corpo do saiyajin em sua frente.

— Ahm!? – Os olhos ônix passavam de desconfiados para surpresos – Você é uma terráquea não é!?

— Sim. Eu sou! – Ela andava em volta do corpo masculino paralisado – E você é aquele saiyajin durão que queria destruir o meu planeta – Os dedos femininos tocavam a armadura do guerreiro que observava tudo atentamente.

— Planeta de raças fracas – Vegeta a respondia e sem impedir a aproximação da mulher – E eu ainda vou destruir o seu planeta.

— E eu não duvido da sua audácia – A fala rouca é dita ao pé do ouvido do homem que sente os poros do seu corpo se ouriçarem com o ar quente que sai da boca da mulher tocando o seu órgão sensível. A mão delicada desliza pelo braço musculoso descendo por toda a extensão – Um homem forte como você. O mais poderoso de sua espécie. Seria surpresa para mim se não conquistasse os seus objetivos – Ela para novamente em frente ao guerreiro que mostrava certo desconforto com as palavras ditas de forma sensual da mulher.

Bulma desce os olhos para a virilha do rapaz que já despontava um certo volume. Seu plano estava dando certo. Só esperava que os amigos não chegassem naquela hora e jogassem tudo pelo ralo abaixo.

Vegeta por sua vez sente o rosto corar ao perceber para onde os olhos da mulher estavam se dirigindo. Claro que ficaria excitado! Ela era linda. O mais próximo que chegava de sua raça. Exalava um cheiro que o alucinava. O toque feminino em sua pele mesmo que por cima do tecido, era como faísca. E como se tudo isso não bastasse fazia o quê... Dois anos que não fazia sexo? Fazendo as contas mentalmente pode perceber que era isso mesmo se não fosse mais. Pois ficou alguns meses viajando com Nappa realizando as vontades de Freeza. Depois um ano até chegar a terra e mais alguns meses até chegar no planeta de Namekusei. Seu corpo pedia por socorro. Pedia alívio. Talvez possuir aquela terráquea não fosse algo tão ruim assim afinal.

Mas com a razão gritando dentro de si era impossível dar um passo como esse – PARE SUA TERRÁQUEA INSOLENTE E ME DIGA ONDE ESTÃO AS OUTRAS ESFERAS DO DRAGÃO! – Ele gritava. Agitado. Irritado e segurando seu pulso levemente, mais para impor medo do que para machuca-la.

— Está bem! – Bulma disse sem tirar os olhos dos olhos de Vegeta e puxando o pulso levemente – Está ali dentro do rio. Vá pegar – Ela aponta para o local onde jogou a esfera mais cedo.

— O quê? Eu sou o príncipe de uma raça guerreira. Vá buscar você e a traga para mim mulher!

Essa era a hora do xeque-mate! Sem retrucar a frase autoritária do saiyajin, ela segue até o rio sendo seguida por ele que deixa as esferas e o radar em um canto próximo a uma rocha e a seguia a poucos passos atrás dela.

Então ela para. Se vira para ele e se curva – Com todo prazer sua Alteza – O sorriso zombeteiro é substituído pelo olhar sexy. Lentamente ela retira a toalha e a deixa cair.

Vegeta pisca algumas vezes com a imagem da mulher nua em sua frente. A pele branca imaculada e lisa, completamente o oposto da sua, que era cheia de cicatrizes e marcas grosseiras de batalhas. Os seios fartos de mamilos rosados pareciam tão suculentos só de olhar. Imagina suga-los. A pontada em sua virilha estava dolorosa e sua ereção ficava cada vez mais apertada dentro daquele macacão colocado ao corpo.

— O que... o... o que... – Ele gaguejava perdendo a postura esnobe – O que está fazendo mulher?

— Estou indo buscar a sua esfera! Não posso nadar com essa toalha, só iria me atrapalhar – Ela dá de ombros e se vira para o rio. Assim que molha as pontas dos dedos do pé, sente um puxão brusco em seu braço – Aí seu troglodita! Enlouqueceu?

— Está me provocando? – Ele a puxou deixando suas bocas a centímetros uma da outra – Por que se é isso que está fazendo, terei que te punir. E serei duro com você.

Com a mão livre, Bulma segura o membro de Vegeta e o aperta, dizendo em seguida – Duro. Realmente. Seja duro comigo saiyajin – Os olhos azuis resplandeciam luxúria naquela hora. Com o pulso livre do aperto ela a coloca por entre os cabelos da nuca do moreno o puxando para mais próximo de si. Roçando as suas bocas e juntando seu corpo nu na armadura fria do guerreiro ela sussurra – Seja o mais duro que você conseguir Vegeta!

Ele apenas passa as mãos enluvadas pelos braços magros da mulher seguindo até as suas mãos que estavam agarradas aos seus cabelos. Segura seus pulsos, mas dessa vez menos bruto que a um minuto atrás e a empurra os deixando a uma distância um do outro.

_“O quê!? Levei um fora do saiyajin é isso!?”_— A azulada se questionava incrédula com a petulância daquele homem rejeitar uma mulher linda e atraente como ela.

Pronta para esbravejar com aquele homem grosseiro em sua frente ela se surpreende com o que seus olhos presenciam. Ele retira a armadura e a joga em algum lugar naquele gramado e a pega pela cintura juntando os corpos novamente – Depois não diga que eu não avisei mulher. Eu não sou homem para brincadeiras.

— Só vem saiyajin. Sou toda sua – E então os lábios se tocam em um beijo ardente. A boca dura de Vegeta contrastava na boca macia de Bulma, levando aquele pobre mortal ao delírio. As línguas dançavam uma se entrelaçando entre a outra umedecendo o contato dos lábios.

Sustentando o beijo que não cessava como se o mundo fosse acabar em um instante, o moreno retira as luvas as jogando ao chão no oposto da armadura. As mãos grandes dele sobem pelas coxas grossas da azulada até chegarem a sua bunda, onde a apalpa sentindo toda a maciez de sua pele.

Sentindo o aperto em sua carne volumosa e seu corpo sendo puxado contra a parede de músculos firmes na qual ela estava colada. Sentir a ereção de Vegeta mostrava o quanto ele era majestoso. Não só na figura de príncipe, mas ao que dava jus ao que ele tinha no meio das pernas.

A pegando pela cintura ele a ergue do chão e anda até uma rocha próxima que dava nas alturas do joelho. Parando o beijo ele deposita Bulma em cima da grama fofa da rocha e retira a parte de cima do seu uniforme expondo os músculos esculpidos como se fosse de um Deus grego. O abdome trincado mostrando o quanto ele levava o seu treinamento a sério. O _“V”_ que levava ao caminho da felicidade deixava ela ainda mais curiosa para saber o que aquela malha escondia.

Os dedos femininos tocam o peitoral duro do homem o fazendo estremecer com o toque macio. As mãos delicadas o puxam pela cintura. Os lábios vermelhos e inchados pelo beijo bruto, agora deslizam pela pele áspera. Nenhuma cicatriz é deixada de fora e isso parece agradar o guerreiro que joga a cabeça para trás demonstrando toda a sua excitação. E aquilo a deixava louca.

Quem diria que Bulma Briefs fosse capaz de seduzir o saiyajin mais temido a ponto de o estar levando a borda?

Sorria satisfeita!

Mas apesar de tudo ela ainda queria mais. O queria. Precisava dele entro de si. Sentir toda aquela dureza e rigidez daquele homem.

Vegeta observa a garota que parecia estar distraída se deliciando com o seu corpo. Ele então a empurra fazendo com que ela se deite naquela rocha. As mãos grossas delineiam as curvas da mulher apertando os seios de Bulma que arqueava o corpo com o toque quente. Os gemidos que até o momento eram discretos, saem sem escrúpulos da garganta da azulada.

O moreno se curva sobre ela, sorvendo do gosto que exalava dos mamilos rosados. Enquanto um é sugado e mordiscado o outro é massageado. Não sendo possível conter o tesão que aquele saiyajin proporcionava a ela, Bulma se agarrava aos seus cabelos. Arranhava as suas costas.

Um grito é abafado no ombro de Vegeta quando ele introduz um dedo em sua intimidade. O sorriso de satisfação no rosto do guerreiro era uma massagem a seu ego. Um segundo dedo é introduzido enquanto com o polegar faz círculos no clitóris da mulher a levando ao delírio.

— Não para Ve... não para Vegeta – O sussurro quase inaudível sai dos lábios avermelhados.

Estava atingindo o ápice quando o moreno para. Ela faz uma careta reprovando a decisão de Vegeta quando os seus olhos brilham vendo o tamanho do volume exposto para fora da calça.

Será que isso era uma dadiva do saiyajins já que tudo neles era grandioso?

Será que eles eram um composto de tudo o que é gostoso no mundo?

Não bastava só saber lutar e ser bom em estratégias?

Tinha também que ser bom em excitar uma mulher?

— Agora eu vou meter duro em você mulher – A voz rouca de trovão ecoa nos ouvidos de Bulma.

— Então me fode saiyajin – Ela fala mordendo os lábios.

E então seu pedido é concedido. Ele estoca fundo, firme e duro dentro de Bulma a fazendo gritar.

— AAAAHHHHHHHHH VEGETA – E então ela abre os olhos.

Pisca algumas vezes e percebe que não está em Namekusei. Está em casa. No seu quarto deitada em sua cama. _“Era um sonho?”_ .Seu corpo sente o peso em cima de si e sente que algo entra e saí de dentro dela.

— Ve... Vegeta o que você está fazendo? – Então ele para. A encara. Mesmo no escuro era possível ver aquelas pedras negras. Aqueles olhos de predador.

— O que estou fazendo? Te fodendo! – A frase saí irritada e por entre os dentes do moreno.

— Mas eu estava dormindo! – Ela fala segurando o riso diante daquela situação inusitada.

Aborrecido ele sai de dentro dela e se joga na cama fitando o teto – Achei que estivesse acordada. Você estava de costas e começou a rebolar e se esfregar em mim. Sussurrou meu nome e pediu para eu te foder. Eu fodi!

Então além de sonhar com o seu marido ainda se esfregava nele como uma maníaca compulsiva sexual. Faziam sexo todos os dias e ainda mantinham o fogo mesmo depois de tantos anos. Quem podia dizer que algo que começou em Namekusei se tornaria algo para a vida?

Com certeza ninguém apostaria as suas fichas naquele casal, mas Bulma apostou bem mais que as suas fichas. Apostou a sua vida. O seu coração e a sua coragem. Ele valia a pena!

Se arrastando pela cama ela agarra o membro de Vegeta o fazendo a olhar. Ela lambe toda a extensão do eixo grosso o sentindo pulsar. Como uma pantera, a azulada se põe em cima dele. A entrada de sua intimidade se sustenta no início do membro duro e robusto. Lentamente ela desliza por toda a vastidão e recebe um rosnado em troca. Ele gostava daquilo. Novamente ela sobe. Para. Desliza lentamente.

Em uma velocidade impressionante ele a segura pelos braços e a joga embaixo do corpo rígido – Até quando vai ficar me provocando mulher?

— Só para te provar que mesmo, acordada, dormindo ou sonhando eu sei como te provocar saiyajin – Ela fala mordendo o lábio de Vegeta e lambendo em seguida.

— Mulher vulgar! – Ele sorri de canto pela ousadia da sua terráquea. A noite seria uma criança para os dois que se enrolavam por entre os lençóis.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic inspirada no episódio em que Bulma está em Namekusei e ela sonha que Vegeta vai roubar a sua esfera, um pouco mais apimentada é claro!! kkkkkk 
> 
> E então, gostaram?  
Eu espero que sim ^_~
> 
> Obrigada por ler ^^


End file.
